


Ketika Mabuk

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Minho punya pekerjaan tetap ketika Taemin mabuk.





	Ketika Mabuk

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri, aku hanya pinjam.
> 
> Tapi ceritanya milikku.

Minho memberesi pakaian yang berceceran di selasar sambil mengomel. Biang keroknya sendiri sedang berlala lili di kamar mandi. Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi selepas Taemin pulang minum-minum.  
Gumpalan baju kotor di pelukan Minho berbau macam-macam. Ada bau sangit asap, alkohol, saus pedas dan tembakau. Kali ini tidak ada bau parfum wanita yang menyelinap.  
Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah Minho melemparkan baju kotor ke keranjang cuci. Jalannya agak sempoyongan dan pipi gembulnya memerah lucu. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Minho itu terkikik-kikik sambil memegangi pengering rambut.  
Minho menghela napas, mengambil pengering rambut dan mengerjakannya untuk Taemin. Bisa masuk angin jika Taemin dibiarkan terus cekikikan dengan rambut basah. Tidak baik juga untuk hati Minho.  
Rambut basah di depan hidung Minho perlahan-lahan menggembur dan menguarkan wangi bunga-bungaan. Taemin mendadak mendongak hingga mukanya yang ganti tersembur angin. Si lucu itu merengut sambil menyingkirkan tangan Minho yang memegang pengering rambut.  
Sekali lagi Minho menghela napas. Si jangkung itu menunduk, mengecup bibir Taemin sekali sebelum mendorong kepala yang tengah ia keringkan ini ke posisi semula. Taemin berontak, ngambek karena tidak dicium lagi.  
Minho tidak menggubrisnya. Kepala gembur itu tetap dikeringkan baik-baik tanpa menuruti kemauan si empunya kepala. Biar saja sih, paling-paling juga Taemin tidak akan ingat sudah minta cium Minho seperti biasanya.

 

20.57  
10.07.18


End file.
